Guide to Making a Character
Copy and past the following code into a page, replacing USERNAME with your username and filling in all known values. Appearance Personality Weapons Skill & Abilities Equipment History Icons In order to quickly identify pages on Project:REBIRTH an icon system is used, each icon refers to a particular aspect of the page and may be a link to more information on the topic. It's easy to use but one rule must be followed: global topics always take precedence: e.g. a character page (which is part of the codex) would have the icon template as the codex is the global topic, followed by occupation, then class. Writer If a page has been made by a specific person it may be tagged with the Writer template for identification and ownership purposes. If the character is a non-player character they can be tagged with instead. Infobox In order to quickly and easily show information character information is put into an infobox. Not all the fields need to be filled in, blank fields will not appear on the box so do not fill blank fields with "None" or "Unknown". Fields *Name: Character name, usually the same as the page name *Image: Optional, width of 300px max. Use *Caption: Also optional, a small caption to accompany the image *Aliases: Alternate names, nicknames etc. *Family name: *Lineage: *Clan: *Species: Usually human *Ethnicity: Ethnic background of human characters *Homeworld: Usually Earth *Eras: *Born: Date and place of birth, please try to stick to a MONTH DD YYYY PLACE format *Died: Date died. *Gender: Male/Female *Height: Height *Weight: Weight *Skin: Skin color *Eyes: Eye color *Hair: Hair color *Blood Type: A, B, AB or O, then + or - (for humans at least) *Medical status: Illnesses, infections *Augmentations: Cybernetic augmentations *Occupation: Current occupation in XCOM (Soldier, Pilot, Engineer etc.) *Prior Occupation: Previous jobs *Class: Type of soldier *Specializations: Specialized class type. Not always needed, applies to MEC Troopers and some other soldiers *Talents: Talents the character has *Abilities: Skills granted by tech *Powers: Psionic abilities *Weapons: Weapons used *Armors: Armor worn *Equipment: Non-weapon tech *Affiliation: *Service number: *Rank: *Loyalty: *Conflicts: *Languages: Languages spoken *Nationality: Nationality of the character, most nationalities are programmed into the site to produce a small flag next to the name. See List of Nationalities Page *Appearance :Describe what your character looks like, that includes; clothing, facial features, body type, eye and hair color and where your character places their weapons if they have any. While an image can be used, do not use it instead of a description. *Personality :How your character acts, both in public and in private. Four sentence minimum. *Weapons :List your weapons here. *Equipment :List your equipment here. *Skill & Abilities :List your skills here. *History :Create a backstory for your character detailing where they come from (determined by Country), why they were chosen for Project REBIRTH, and what drives them. :Do not have them already a part of XCOM, but rather being applied into the program. :The first storyline will be the introductions into XCOM, and their adjusting into their roles.